Le miroir du Riséd
by Miss Aelys O'Moon
Summary: Ce n'est qu'un miroir. Un miroir reflète l'apparence de celui qui s'observe. Drago le sait. Alors pourquoi c'est Hermione Granger qu'il voit dans celui-ci ?


Joyeux Noël! Bon, à la base, cet OS était prévu pour être un truc tout fluffy, tout mignon, mais j'ai totalement changé d'idée de fin en cours d'écriture, et maintenant ça donne ... ça. Un truc qui ne finit pas tout fluffy, tout mignon. Je dois être la seule à écrire un OS pour NOËL qui est un angst.

 **Disclamer** : Cela va vous paraître incroyable, mais, non, je ne suis pas J. K. ROWLING. Étonnant, non?

* * *

Drago Malefoy errait sans but dans les couloirs Poudlard. Et il s'ennuyait. Vraiment. Pour sa seconde septième année, il avait été obligé de rester à Poudlard pour Noël. Sa mère était libre pour avoir aidé Harry Potter à s'échapper de l'emprise du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et son père, après avoir dénoncé quelques mangemorts, avait été libéré, lui aussi. Et ils avaient décidé de partir en vacances, seuls, « pour se redécouvrir », avaient-ils dit. Drago n'était pas dupe : certes, ils voulaient peut-être « se redécouvrir », mais c'était surtout pour échapper à la presse, et aux regards des autres. Par contre, ils n'avaient pas pensé à leur fils. Qui se retrouvait seul contre tous, avec pour soutien quelques Serpentard, dont Blaise Zabini et Théodore Nott. Sauf qu'ils étaient tous deux rentrés. Et qu'il se retrouvait être l'unique Serpentard présent à Noël. Il avait rapidement fui le dîner, mal à l'aise sous les regards des autres. Et il n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que d'errer dans les couloirs alors que le couvre-feu était passé depuis longtemps.

Soudain, il entendit du bruit derrière lui. Devinant que Peeves allait bientôt le découvrir, et alerter Rusard pour le simple plaisir de l'embêter, il s'engouffra dans la salle la plus proche, et la ferma à clef après avoir rapidement jeté un « Collaporta ».

Il posa son oreille contre la porte, vérifiant s'il s'était fait prendre par l'esprit frappeur. Il soupira de soulagement en entendant Peeves s'éloignant, et regarda la pièce où il avait atterrit. La chose la plus marquante était un immense miroir, magnifique, au plein milieu de la salle. Hypnotisé, il s'approcha doucement, et l'observa de plus près. Au dessus du miroir était noté une phrase sans aucun sens. Drago haussa les épaules et se tourna vers la glace. Il fronça les sourcils.

Devant lui se tenait Hermione Granger.

Paniqué, il fit volte face brusquement pour voir si la Miss-Je-sais-tout était derrière lui. Personne. Perturbé, il se tourna à nouveau vers le miroir. Elle était toujours là. Elle lui souriait. Cela perturba Drago. Granger avait un sourire magnifique, rayonnant. Il ne l'avait jamais vu. Il ignora la petite voix dans sa tête qui lui signala que ça n'avait rien d'étonnant et continua d'observer la Griffondor. Pourquoi était-elle là ? Elle continuait à lui sourire, toujours, se remettant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille de temps en temps. Elle était belle.

Drago se braqua aussitôt à cette pensée et fila de la pièce, laissant derrière lui le miroir et Hermione Granger.

Il revint dès le lendemain. Drago était confus. Pourquoi voyait-il Granger dans ce miroir ? Il était sensé se voir lui même. Peut-être que ce miroir montrait notre exact opposé. Même s'il n'y croyait pas vraiment. Il souffla un bon coup et s'approcha à nouveau du miroir, un peu hésitant. Hermione Granger apparut à nouveau. Elle souriait toujours, de ce même sourire tellement sincère qu'il en devenait un joyau étincelant.

« Pourquoi es-tu là, Granger ? »

Elle ne répondit pas, posant seulement sa main sur la glace. Drago hésita un instant, avant de poser sa main également sur la surface froide, à l'emplacement de la main de Granger. Celle-ci lui adressa un sourire rayonnant, qui lui réchauffa le cœur. Pourquoi, d'ailleurs, réagissait-il comme cela ? Drago mit de côté cette question, et observa à nouveau la jeune fille, curieux. Elle portait une légère robe blanche assez simple, mais qui lui allait à la perfection. Ses cheveux cascadaient doucement sur ses épaules, lui arrivant aux omoplates. Et elle souriait toujours. Oui, réalisa Drago, elle était belle. Elle était magnifique. Il resta devant le miroir jusqu'à l'aube, avant de partir après un dernier regard derrière lui.

* * *

Il continua ainsi tous les jours, et ce durant deux semaines. Il ne dormait plus, passant la nuit à observer la jeune femme du miroir. Et cela se faisait ressentir sur son apparence et sur son caractère. Il arborait de grosses cernes, et écoutait les autres d'une oreille distraite. Il s'endormait dans la plupart de ses cours. Il savait que ses amis – qui étaient maintenant revenus de vacances – s'inquiétaient, mais il s'en moquait. Il faisait ce qu'il voulait, non ?

« Harry... entendit-il quelqu'un soupirer. »

Il se retourna vivement en entendant la voix de Granger. Elle était avec ses deux imbéciles d'amis, qui devaient être entrain de faire une bataille de boules de neiges. _Crétins_. Potter se cachait derrière la jeune fille, dans une veine tentative de se protéger d'un Weasley à l'air stupidement victorieux. Granger souriait doucement, amusée par les pitreries de ses amis. Puis Weasley le remarqua, et il fit une grimace mécontente, ce qui attira l'attention de la brune. Le sourire de la jeune fille fondit comme neige au soleil, et Drago fuit aussitôt le trio, en se demandant pourquoi son cœur lui faisait si mal.

* * *

« Hermione. »

Drago scrutait avec empressement le miroir, comme chaque soir à présent. Cela faisait un mois et demi. Et il ne vivait que pour ces moments. Il ne mangeait plus vraiment, ne dormait que très peu, mais il s'en moquait. Parce que la jeune fille au miroir, elle, le regardait toujours avec amour, et s'était tout ce qui importait. Lorsque la brune apparut, un sourire un peu étrange apparut sur son visage. Elle était toujours vêtue de sa robe blanche, simple, mais magnifique, et avec son sourire. Son sourire qu'elle adressait à _lui_. Pas à Potter, pas à Weasley, à _lui_.

La jeune fille du miroir lui adressa un immense sourire, et posa ses deux mains contre la surface froide du miroir. Drago ne put s'empêcher de faire la même chose, hypnotisé.

« Adresse moi un sourire, Hermione, supplia le blond. »

La jeune fille au miroir lui envoya un regard qu'il interpréta comme un : « je te souris déjà, crétin » et il renifla avec amusement avant d'ajouter :

« Non, pas toi. L'autre Hermione. »

Le sourire de la fille au miroir fana, et ses yeux s'emplirent de tristesse. Elle le regarda un moment, puis tourna la tête, attristée. Une pierre tomba dans l'estomac du blond.

Il partit à moitié en courant, sans se retourner.

* * *

La fois suivante où il y retourna, c'était une semaine plus tard. Et il crut mourir en voyant le sourire rayonnant de _son_ Hermione. Parce qu'après tout, elle était à lui, non ? Elle était à lui. Uniquement à lui.

« Tu es à moi, murmura-t-il. »

La jeune fille hocha la tête. Le cœur de Drago fit un bond, et posa la tête contre la surface du miroir, là où se trouvait le cœur de la brune.

« Tu n'appartiens à personne d'autre, n'est-ce pas ? Tu es à moi. A moi. A moi. »

Elle répéta son geste d'assentiment, caressant la glace comme si elle caressait la joue.

« POURQUOI TU LAISSES WEASLEY T'EMBRASSER ?! TU ES A MOI ! hurla-t-il en se détachant brutalement du miroir. »

Il se laissa tomber par terre, s'adossant à la glace du miroir, la joue collée à sa surface, les ongles griffant ses avant-bras qui commençaient à se couvrir de sang.

« Tu es à moi... gémit-il. Tu n'es pas à lui. Il n'a pas le droit de te regarder. Il n'a pas le droit de te toucher. Tu n'es qu'à _moi_. A personne d'autre. »

Il regarda la jeune fille. Elle s'était accroupie tout près de lui, ses yeux brillants et son sourire lumineux toujours présents pour _lui_. Ses lèvres murmurèrent sans bruit des paroles qui résonnèrent dans le crâne de Drago encore et encore. _Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime._

La bouche du blond se tordit dans un immense sourire.

* * *

Une semaine plus tard, lorsqu'on trouva Drago Malefoy, après l'avoir cherché dans tout le château, il était allongé sur le flan, près d'un immense miroir. Le regard dans le vide, répétant silencieusement un seul et même mot, les bras en sang, il ne remarqua pas les dizaines d'élèves de tout âge qui crièrent d'effroi en voyant ce qu'il y avait marqué sur le miroir en lettres de sang : _HERMIONE._

* * *

Tadaaaam ! C'est la fin, oui oui. Je sais. C'est bizarre comme fin, pour un OS de Noël. C'est inhabituel. Malvenu. Mais je l'ai quand même écrit. Qu'en pensez-vous? Si vous trouvez ça trop horrible, rassurez vous, ça a failli finir encore pire. Comment ça, ça ne vous rassure pas?

Pour celles et ceux qui suivent "La ferme Blaise", le chapitre sortira normalement bientôt! Pas (trop) d'inquiétude à avoir.

Bref. Laissez une review, ça fait toujours plaisir!


End file.
